How to annoy the Hell out of
by xDarkMelodiesx
Summary: It's always fun to make fun of and annoy people! So why not annoy the cast of Death Note?
1. Beyond Birthday

**It's always fun to make fun of and annoy anyone! So why not annoy the cast of Death Note?**

**Mikari: Sounds fun!**

**Me: Believe me, it will be fun…**

**Mikari: So who's first?**

**Me: B.B.!**

**Enjoy :)**

**How to annoy the Hell out of Beyond Birthday**

1). Scream his name randomly out in public.

2). Tell him if he eats to much jam, he'll explode.

3). Run around him with sharp objects. When he asks what you are doing say you're trying to be like him.

4). Repeatedly poke him.

5). Constantly sing the "Funny Farm song."

6). Randomly talk to his stomach.

7). If he tells you that he's going to kill you, keep asking "And then?"

8). Smear jam over yourself, and find a knife.

9). After you do the steps in #9, sneak up on B and scream "My twin!"

10). When he enters a room put on Psycho*

11). Call him Pedobear.

12). Tell him you know his secret.

13). Ask to borrow his eyeliner.

14). Tell him that jam has been discontinued.

15). Put pictures of BxL in his room.

16). 'Accidently' step on his stomach.

17). Tell him he looks like a rabid panda.

18). Proceed to call him Panda-Chan.

19). Ask him if he kicks puppies.

20). Dare him to inhale helium and do an evil laugh.

21). Stab him with a crayon and say that you are a more badass killer than him.

22). Call him gay because he reads Akazukin Chacha.

23). Hide his knives to see if he will have a panic attack.

24). Randomly say "You know…Naomi Misora has a boyfriend."

25). Repeat all of the previous numbers.

**I don't hate B.B. or anything, it's just fun do these things. By the way, when I say Psycho* I mean the System of Down one.  
**

**Beyond: You! I will get you one day!**

**Me: And?**

**Mikari: Be nice, B!**

**Me: Reviews are loved!  
**


	2. L

**The next victim, er I mean person is L!**

**Mikari: Yay, Panda-chan!**

**Me: Shush, you're ruining it!**

**Thanks for all the reviews :D**

**How to annoy the Hell out of L**

1). Smash his computers.

2). Post his name and face all over the internet.

3).Tell him you know who Kira is.

4). When he asks who say "Who?"

5). Mimic everything he does.

6). Ask him if he takes pleasure in watching people.

7). Shout pervert every time he says something.

8). Put a sign on his hotel door saying "L resides in this room."

9). Remind him of his crazy stalker.

10). Scream Shinigami and fall on you butt, when L refers to Kira.

11). Tell him you know why he never shows his face.

12). After #11 throw a birthday party for him. Make sure to invite everyone.

13). Insist on calling him Panda-chan.

14). Tell him he sounds like a rapist when he uses his computer generated voice.

15). Offer him vegetables.

16). Stare at him for hours.

17). Ask him why his hair is black.

18). If he doesn't give you a reason, say he wants to be like a ninja, and do random hand signs.

19). Give him socks for his birthday.

20). When he refuses to wear them, scream like Gir, and yell "BUT I MADE DEM SPECIAL JUST FO' YOUZEZ!" and run around in a circle.

21). Speak French to him and tell him you're doing this because he looks French.

22). Tell him to grow up.

23). In L's presence, pull out a notebook and write in it, after a few seconds laugh a long manic laugh. After the laugh, walk away like nothing happened.

24). Whenever he's sitting in his weird way push him over and run.

25). Give him a cheesy theme song.

26). When he wonders why he has a theme song, say "Because all super detectives need a theme song!"

27). After every sentence he says yell "JUSTICE!"

28). As serious and as dramatic as you can, tell him you know the TRUE identity of Kira. When he seems interested, slowly lift a picture of a squirrel.

29). Tell him he should form his own Justice League.

30). Walk up to him and randomly yell "I'm Kira, hear me ROAR!"

31). Throw one red shirt in with all of his white shirts on laundry day.

32). Put sleeping pills and laxatives in his sweets.

33). Glomp him every hour of the day.

34). Repeat any and all of the numbers!

**L is so fun to annoy! :)  
**

**L: Am not...You could be Kira...**

**Me: Eh, I'm not Kira. Chippy is*Pulls out a pic of a squirrel***

**L: Not again!  
**


	3. Light

Hey guys I'm back! Sorry I haven't been active with this but I happen to be nearing my end of the year tests so I have been studying and what not. But that will not stop me from working on this! I apologize in advance for the short entry for Light.

**To rose star 321** who asked "who is Beyond Birthday?" well there's not much I can tell you without ruining it for others who have not read Death Note: Another Note the Los Angeles BB Murder Cases, so go to this website to read more about him .com/wiki/Beyond_Birthday

On with the annoying of others!

**How to Annoy the Hell out of Light/Kira**

1). Poke his stomach repeatedly

2). Ask him how long he spends every morning doing his hair

3). Ask him why he can change colors and you can't

4). Tell him he needs to stop writing in his diary

5).Throw him a surprise party for being the best _Kira_

6).Make sure to invite L and the police

7).Ask him why Santa or the Easter Bunny never visits your house anymore

8).Throw Skittles in his face every time he says "Just as planned"

9).Splash water on him every time he zones out

10).Tell him he needs to wash his hair because he has way to much hair gel in it

11).Scream "HE KNOWS" whenever Near calls

12).Hug him constantly while saying "My favorite little murderer"

13).Tell him Beyond Birthday knows where he lives

14).Lock him and Misa alone in a room

15).Ask him if he likes bananas _(This can be taken two ways) _

16). Fluff his hair five times a day_  
_

I love you guys for reviewing this even if it is crap! In your reviews say who you want next, the one with the highest count will be next. I will also have a poll on my page for this.

Another reason why I have not been working on this is because I'm trying to write my own story with my original characters which takes time and patience. I'm in the middle of revising the first few chapters, which I happen to do a lot …I haven't even finished writing the story ^^;


End file.
